frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Sparrow: The Animated Series
Black Sparrow: The Animated Series '''is a show starring the comic book superhero, Black Sparrow who is an occassional superhero of Frankenstein's. He is an agent working for D.O.M.E. Primary Characters '''D.O.M.E. - Defeating . Occasional . Merciful . Evil-doers is an organization that holds the top agents and super crime fighters. Among many of these fighters is the colonel and the leader, Colonel Damion Johnson and his co-founder, Lt. Steel. *'Clint Bart/Black Sparrow: '''Black Sparrow is the main character of the series. He is a laid-back, honest, trustworthy and a very down-to-earth guy. He gets along with many of the other agents of D.O.M.E. and is very close to Colonel Damion Johnson. Despite his happy-go-luck attitude, he is envied and hated by many in the agency, one of them being Lt. Steel. Steel hates his guts and wishes for Bart to be kicked out of D.O.M.E. Clint's bst friend is very well stated to be John Wimpsley. They have had many adventures together. Both are which very dangerous. Clint is also the subject of love by many but is most commonly seen with his soon-to-be girlfriend, Black Canary. *'Colonel "Damion" Johnson: He is one of the two co-founders of the organization. He is a very stern leader and takes his job with extreme precaution. He is known to hardly ever smile however, Clint has managed to make him smile on three occassions. He is shown to be tough on all of his agents (most notably Clint due to his liking of Clint). *'John Wimpsley/The Black Beetle: '''John is Clint's best friend and co-worker in D.O.M.E. He is shown to be as brave as Clint but not as quick-thinking or as strong. However, he is shown to be more skilled in Archery than Bart than compared to Hand-to-Hand Combat. *'Lt. "Daryl" Steel: 'He is a stern boss like Colonel Johnson and the co-founder of the organization along with his partner. Though Colonel Johnson takes a liking to Clint, Lt. Steel resents him and sometimes tries to find ways to get him exiled from the agency. This has worked twice but Clint has rejoined at the end. *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary: 'Black Canary is an on-off member of D.O.M.E. She is usually seen as an anti-hero to the organization but a powerful ally to Black Sparrow. She has taken a liking to Clint and has flirted with him on multiple occassions. She has even stated that she would love to be his maid of honor. Eventually, they become a couple and on some occassions fight crime together. Villains This is a list of the main villains throughout the series. 'L.E.G.A.C.Y. *'General Paine' *'Goldsworthy' *'Dr. Viktor' *'Crag' *'Shockwave' *'The Puppetmaster' *'Francis Newton' *'Kane' *'Bruce Caviar' *'The Dynamite' *'Explosion' *'Dragonfang' *'The Scorcher' *'The Mantle' *'Manta Ray' *'The Powerhouse' *'Arial Dock' *'Dick Johnson' *'The Enforcers' *'Telepathy' *'Maximus' *'Hellhound' *'Maria Tyson' *'The Black Bird' *'The Brain' *'Wrath' *'The Reaper' *'The Shadowknight' *'The Mudmask' *'The Clown' *'Three-Face' *'Baboon' *'The Cheetah' *'Max Harold' *'Dr. Nefario' *'Killer Wasp' *'Mace' *'The King' *'Two-Ton Gang' *'Shadowhawk' *'The Vortex' *'Cage' 'Season 1 ' 'Season 2' 'Season 3 ' 'Season 4 ' 'Season 5' 'Season 6' 'Season 7' The Adventures of Black Sparrow 'Season 1 ' 'Season 2' 'Season 3 '